Touched In The Head
by MewSara100
Summary: This fic is for Aoi-Chan's cotest. It was just another photo shoot for Zakuro. That is, until she falls in love. Yet, the one she loves rejects her and it's up to Ichigo the 'Date Master' to set things straight and bring them together once more! RxR!


**K, this fic is about Zakuro meeting and falling in love with another model (A guy) yet when she tells him, he says she's 'touched in the head.' (touched meaning crazy.) So, when Ichigo hears of this, she goes into her 'date master' mode and hatches a plan that will bring them both together. RxR!**

"Beautiful, yeah! Now, tilt your head a bit and show us that gorgious little face of yours!" as the obsessed camera crew continued to take photos of Zakuro, she herself was busy concentrating on which poses she's used and the ones that she hasn't yet.

"Ok, that's a rap for now. Go get cleaned up and we'll go meet the model who will be partnering with you on your next photo shoot!" being shoved lightly from the stage as the camera crew began to pack up, all Fugiwara Zakuro could do was sigh in complete exhaustion and shuffle towards the door to her dressing room.

'I hate this job sometimes! No one bothers to even ask me about how I'm feeling, or bothers to actually have a coversation with me. All everyone around me wants is an autograph or a CD or money or something like that!' sighing again, she bowed her head in defeat and neared her dressing room door.

"OOF!" the voice startled her. She had been in such a daze that she hadn't bothered to look down at who it was she had toppled over. All she knew was that she was now sitting on top of that person on the ground.

"Sorry." as she stated this, an obvious air of bluntness in her voice, she reached down and helped the stranger to their feet. That's when she bothered to look up, making eye contact with the person. That's when it all started...

The person who's eyes Zakuro was gazing into, they were a magnificent emerald tone, and very, very deep. The person's skin, pale as it was, was also very smooth and flawless. Their hair a messy brown, spiked ever so slightly to give an air of rebeliousness to themselves.

Coming out of the trance this person's features had thrown her into, Zakuro was just now getting a chance to look at his full build.

Sizzling hot six pack, beautifully toned arm muscles, long, runner's legs.

Dawning a casual black wife beater, along with some baggy tan pants, worn out leather boots, and denim jacket only seemed to add fuel to an already raging wild fire.

"Being gazed at by the famous model slash singer slash actress, Zakuro Fujiwara, I'm flattered." grinning in a devilish child-like way, the stranger, obviously a teenage boy, began shaking the hand that Zakuro had failed to pull away when she'd helped him to his feet.

"Uh, y-you're quite welcome..." returning the shake of hands as she laughed nervously, all that ran through her head right then was, 'Damn, he's HOT!'

"Oh, Fujiwara-san, I see you've already met your partner for the next shoot. That's good then. So, Zakuro meet Andrew. Andrew, meet Za-" Zakuro's manager was cut off as the boy began to speak.

"Yes, we've become acquainted." grinning towards Zakuro as he walked away, Andrew disappeared into the crowds of people who were working backstage. Though, Zakuro still thought she had heard him speak once more. It sounded as if he had said, 'Better get dressed for the next shoot, or you'll be late.'

That's when the time hit her like a recking ball. She only had ten minutes to get ready. So, dashing off to her dressing room, she too disappeared into the crowd.

"HUFF, HUFF, HUFF." ceasing her frantic run towards the photo shooting area, she was quickly aided in getting a final touch up on her wardrobe before she sighed and walked onto the photo set.

Thank God she was on time...Now, the only thing that bothered her was the man that stood before the camera, grinning over to her.

"Hey, lookin' good." he complimented, geturing to her wardrobe.

It was true though, no matter how much she blushed under her makeup. Her attire was beautiful. Having dawned a beautiful black denim mini with embroydered daisies, she also was given a simple white cotton tube top to sport with a plain denim jacket. You'd think that all of these things would look quite dull, however they too were embroydered with a design of some sort. For the tube top, it was the words 'ALFA WOLF' in giant purple bubble letters. For the jacket, another daisy patern.

These clothes paired with a simple pair of black heals and a silver locket, plus the fact that she was wearing her hair in a beautiful French braid, tied with a simple black hair bow, were sure to be a knock out for her fans.

'And hopefully he notices too.' she thought, walking over to where the boy stood, in front of the cameras. "Alright, let's get things started." she commanded, watching as the camera crew jumped into action.

Her first photo was one where he wrapped his arms around her for the front of a magazine. The next was of the two of them standing back to back holding fake guns, for another magazine. So, the pictures went on like the others had.

Soon, and to her dismay, however, the shoot ended and they were aloud to act normally.

"You were great out there. I was kinda nervous though." he complimented, shaking her hand once more as the two made their way to the equiptment area to look at their photos before they were to go on the magazines.

"Hey, I..." it was here that she paused, confused at what to say, and slightly embarrased to reveal it. Though, despite these feelings, she knew that her feelings for the boy were quite strong. And so, she decided to carry on with her confession. "...Um, well I really enjoyed the photo shoot. W-would you like to have dinner some time?" blushing madly, although she wore makeup, Zakuro couldn't help but stare at her feet in confusion and antisipation.

"Sorry..." that was all he said as he turned and walked away. Though, having his wrist snatched uo by the girl was something he hadn't counted on. "Are you an idiot or something? I don't like you, plain and simple!" pulling his wrist from her, he glared and walked off, not letting her continue in what she had so desperately wanted to tell him.

"So, this is what heartbreak feels like?" muttering this to herself, the shock wore off and soon the full force of being rejected soon came. She wanted to collapse right there and begin to sob, but there were too many people, and she still had her pride. So, she ran after him, wanting an explanation before she went and wallowed in her dressing room.

"What do you want now? Wasn't I clear enough last time?!"

"Yes, but...you seemed so charming when we first met, and then you turned around and started acting like a jerk. I just want to know why..." daring to gaze at him as he shook his head, she finally got her answer.

"You must be pretty touched in the head if you think that was all real back then. Being an actor yourself, you shoould know already that that's how it is. To servive in this world, you have to put on a lot of airs. I only used you to get the photo shoot." with this being brought to light, he grunted in annoyance and walked away, leaving the poor girl to begin to cry.

Not knowing exactly WHERE to go, though, she could only think to run to the cafe.

* * *

It was closing time, to Zakuro's delight. Now, she could probably cry in peace, with no one finding out.

Opening the door slowly, she krept inside the large, pink castle-like building and towards the dressing rooms. Once there, she softly closed the door and locked it. "There, safe-"

"Oh, Zakuro, what's wrong?" jumping upon realizing Ichigo was there, she had to catch her breath. "Zakuro?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall as she slid down the newly closed door. She didn't care who saw her this way anymore. She just wanted to cry until she no longer had any tears left to use.

"Hey, it's alright..." walking over and patting her friend on the back, Ichigo too slid down the door, and sat beside Zakuro as she continued to comfort her friend.

"He-he said no..." this was all she needed to mutter before Ichigo realized what had happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zakuro-chan. But...the only thing I can do for you if you don't give any detail is to let you cry on my shoulder." ceasing her light rubbing on Zakuro's back, Ichigo had now gone on to handing Zakuro a small hanky.

"He's the model I told you guys I would be working with. All that I know is that his name's Andrew, and that he rejected me. He was so charming, very muscular...but it was all only an act." having poured out her heart to her friend, Zakuro wiped delicately at her eyes with the hanky before handing it back.

"That's all I needed to know." getting up slowly, and helping Zakuro to her feet, Ichigo had now turned into her natural self, the 'Date Master'. It was a name she was proud of. One she had been awarded for pairing up many happy couples at her school

"Now, you go and get some sleep. I can promise that, by tomorrow afternoon, things will have straightened up." smiling in reassurance, Ichigo walked Zakuro out and to her awaiting limo. (The limo had been called by Zakura before she had left the changing room.)

"Are you sure, Ichigo?" glancing up at her, broken hearted and sorrowful, Zakuro was still a bit hesitant to put her trust in Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet my honor on it too!" gently closing the door to the limo, Ichigo waved good-bye to her friend and turned to walk away. Though, instead of her usually friendly gleaming eyes, she was now determined to make things right for her friend. Thus, she dawned her 'date master' face.

"Andrew, I believe that it's time we had a little 'heart to heart'." walking back into the cafe, she went straight to Ryou, who was eating ramen at a cafe table. "I'm using your computor." she had stated this so plainly and so angrily, that Ryou simply nodded his head and went back to his eating.

He knew that something was wrong with Zakuro. And he also knew what that look in Ichigo's eyes meant. It meant certain death to anyone who would dare stand in her way of getting done what she needed to get done. So, wanting to keep his life, he just let her use whatever neccessary.

* * *

**OUTSIDE A HOTEL ROOM:**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"What the hell could anyone possibly want at this hour of the night?!" flinging open the door, Andrew glanced down at hte red haired girl that stood before him. "If you want an autograoh, buy one off of Ebay." going to close the door, he was stopped by Ichigo, who had placed her foot in its way.

"Listen, I came for some answers, and I'm not leaving till I get them."

EXAGGERATED VERSION:

Eyes glowing red with hot, fresh anger and willpower, Momomiya Ichigo stepped through the threshhold of the hotel room and advanced on the poor boy.

"I wanna know WHY you think it's funny to screw around with Zakurp-san's heart." glaring down at him as he somehow shrank back into himself, Ichigo looked ready to kill.

"Hmph, I did what I had to, to get to the top. Even if it meant using my idol as a means of achieving my goals, I'd do it." glaring down at the ground, he hadn't realized what he'd just said.

"So, you looked up to Zakuro-san?" letting go of her earlier fury and rage, Ichigo shrank back into the lovable petite red head that everyone usually saw.

"Phew! So I guess this means my life is spared?!" recieving an agry, red eyed glare from the girl, she replied.

"Only if you tell me, truthfully, why you rejected Zakuro-san, when it's obvious that you like her."

"Well, There's the thing...I didn't know how to react when she told me this. I mean, it's something that I've only dreamt about before, falling in love with her. I was at a loss for words and thought that she was only trying to pull a joke on me and humiliate me." glancing down at he floor in guilt, he let a single tear slip from the corner of his eye. "I truly DO love her though." he muttered, talking to himself, more than Ichigo.

"Well, I know my friend, and she'd never do such a thing to hurt you. She came to me crying because you acted so unfairly towards her. So, if you truly wish to make amends, then come to this address tomorrow at noon. Then, and I garantee it, you will find your answer to your problem." handing him a slip of paper with and address on it, she finally left.

* * *

"What? A resaurant? But why?" taking the piece of paper from her friend's hand as she rubbed her red eyes, she peered down at the adress written on it.

"Don't worry about the details right now. Just remember to be there at noon." walking from her friend's hotel room, (In a different hotel from Adnrew's) she went home to call ahead and make the reservation.

"Yes, Miss Ichigo...It's nice to hear from you again...what, you plan on bringing together a new couple so soon?!" the owner of the restaurant she had called knew her by name, because she was the one who had brought in so much money from getting new couples to go there after she'd gotten them together. Needless to say, however, the owner was quite shocked that his frined would call and reserve a two person table for Zakuro and her guest.

"Thank you so much, Pierre." hanging up the phone, she plopped back into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Right this way, Miss Fujiwara-san." leading her to the appointed table, Pierre himself took her order and poored her a glass of wine. (I know it's only lunch, but wine seems to fit a lunch at a fancy restaurant.)

"Thank you. But, who in the world is the pluss one that will be joining me?" she questioned, only to be answered with Pierre bowing and letting past a familiar face. "ANREW?!"

"Yes, I wanted to appaulogize for yesterday. I acted ahead of myself, thinking that you were going to reject me anyways. I just figured that I'd save you the trouble." explaining what had gone through his mind when he had rejected her, his face showed complete sorrow and guilt. "Please, forgive me." taking her hand in his, he leaned over and placed a small kiss upon her lips.

"Andrew, it would mean so much to me if you would accept my feelings for you." blushing as she turned from his gaze, she only found her chin being lifted to his face.

"Yes, I do accept you, Zakuro-chan. I love you."

"I-I love you too!" leaning in, the two met in the middle and shared a loving kiss. Yet, they were totally oblivious to the clapping and cheering form onlookers, as well as those who chose to take pictures.

"It worked?..." Ryou stood with Ichigo, behind a pillar in the large resaurant.

"Of course it worked. It IS true love after all." sighing in a knowing way, the 'Date Master' knew she had brought together what was pssibly, the world's truest celebraty love story there ever was.


End file.
